A Tough Ex-marine and the Lovely Okama God! Spades and Krolowa Finally Meet.
'Just Another Lazy Day' Somewhere in the new world, with the Spade’s special sailing along the seas and on the main deck of the ship. Spade was sitting in a lawn chair and watching Ishida and Otoboro having a sparing match. Mitsunari sitting on the railing of the deck looking over the ocean and daydreaming. Fan Rao and Tenkai, below deck meditating. The day was going as usual Spade moaning after hearing that they had to stop at the nearest island and resuppling. “God, why does it seem like every other day we are stopping and getting stuff huh?” Spade moaned out, putting his hands behind his head looking up at the clear blue sky. “Well maybe there might be a good enough beach to relax a bit, hell even pirates needs a vacation. That and all being sailing with men for months on end, I like yah guys but. I like boobs and whiskey better.” Spade cracked a joke as he took his last sip of whiskey and called Ishida and Otoboro over, always as Mitsunari. Mean while on the island, his crew resting and doing what they want until they have to until they have to leave. A very strange man was seen walking through the town, as he got strange looks and even children asking what this creature could have been. BANG! Was the only thing heard, as this person just shot the little child and the mother on her knees and crying. “What the hell is wrong with you?” One of the townsmen asked this new comer, as he turned around and opening his hand. His hand on his hip, his eyes closed and opening them with a smug smile, he proclaimed. “That damn kid didn’t see a god when he seen one, atleast he could have done as not pointed at me. Oh well, the stupid brat is going to hell now. To insult such a beautiful god such as myself, its only fair and life for an insult. Seems fair!” This figure said as he was cut off, by the townsman grabbing him by the shirt collar very angry. “You BASTARD WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU’RE A GOD?” He said as he drew his fist back and was ready to punch this new comers, by this figure had kicked the man in his balls. Then kicking him in his stomach, as the townsman fell to the ground. This figure turned him over and placed his boot onto his chest, as he dug it into his chest. As he coughed out blood and grabbed onto the figures leg, but the figure had already crushed his rib cage. The rest of the town’s people running away, from this as this figure proclaimed. “This island belongs to me now! NOW ALL BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD KROLOWA D. DIVINO!” This figure being the most powerful okama ever Krolowa, even though he was an okama. He was extremely powerful and dangerous; the people went running from him. As some of his okama minions had sprung up and began chasing the people, but of course these okamas weren’t normal looking. 'Of Course It Has to Happen, Sent in the Freaks' Back on the Spade’s special, Spade was discussing their plans for when the made port. “Ok, then. So we have to resupply and then we can relax, so for now. Mitsunari, I want you to go with Otoboro helping him buy food from the local market. Ishida and I will go over the ship and fix any problems. Then after that you guys are free to do whatever you want, myself personally want to see what the beach or taverns are like on this island.” Spade stretched out, as he got out of his chair and then below deck with Ishida to begin looking into the engines and checking that everything was ok. Then Otoboro and Mitsunari went into the town to buy some more supplies. "Hey Oto you got what we need?" Mitsunari asked as the two went into the town, but were surprised to see what was happening. Shocked to see that Okamas were running a muck and attacking people? "I know Okamas were a bit weird but, do they really attack people?" But whatever, in a second both Mitsunari and Otoboro used soru, to appear in front of the people that where being chased by the okamas. As Mitsunari cut them down with ease and Otoboro throwing kitchen knifes at the okamas. Once they were defeated they returned to their turn form, a few piece of wood and rocks. "Are you people ok?" Mitsunari asked them, as he extended his hand out to help the older man up. "Yes I am, but hurry we have to get out of here and to the marine post. Krolowa is attacking!" The old said as he began to run away, not worrying about Oto or Mitsunari. As the two looked at each other weird, as Mitsunari thought about this situation. " Those things we defeated ended up turning back into inanimate objects right?" Mitsunari asked, as Otoboro gave a nod. "Then it has to be a minion model fruit someone is using, but Krolowa? Who the hell could that be?" Mitsunari not really caring who at the moment as he and Oto began to go around. Defeating the minions chasing the townspeople with ease mostly. Meanwhile back at the Ship, Spade and the rest left behind were in a big surprise. As the sounds of stomping grew closer and the moans of something coming at them. "Rahhhh!" came out a deep monstrous voice, as the rest of the crew was on the main deck and they looked up. "What the Hell.........." Spade was the first to spot it and what came to a shock to him, as the cigarette in his mouth dropped onto the deck. It was a giant okama, the size of house and as it just gave out moans. Of course it was strong but not smart at all, Tenkai, Fan Rao and Ishida were with them as Tenkai and ishida looked up and were in a bit of shock. "What is it?" Fan Rao asked, as he was told they were being attacked by a giant okama? Even thought the thing was massive, it was extremely dumb and slow. So the crew could take them on, after the shock left Spade gave out a laugh. "Heh, so I take it this must be the queen of the okamas aren't you? Funny thing, never liked Okama's myself thought of them as rouge drag queens and just freaks in general. Hey but, there is one good thing about them, it just let more women for me." Spade said, as the rest of the crew fell down. "Captain........you have to get serious." Fan said as they got serious now, he drawing his mace and his shield. Tenkai finished praying and took a stance. Spade tighten his glove and Ishida drawing his swords. "Lets go!" Spade said as he used Soru to thrust forward and using rokushiki again to punch the giant okama in the gut, with such force. That a small shock wave was seen exiting its body. As the giant okama, took the damage its arms flying out. Ishia and Fan Rao appeared on its arm, running up them and running their blades all the way up. Leaving a trail of blood behind them, as the giant had tried to fight them off. But just ended up punching itself, as he began to fall down. "Tenkai ready?" Spade said as Tenkai nodded, with a flash he appeared below the creature. "Rankyaku Renda!" Tenkai shouted as he fired a series of powerful Rankyuka waves at the crew. With every blow, making it raise into the air and with several injured to its neck. Spade running from behind Tenkai, the Tenkai using Tekkai to make his body stiff. As Spade jumped onto Tenkai's shoulders, then thrusting himself into the air by using Geppo several times to get above the giant okama in the air. Then taking one of his gloves off, he shouted "Rekka's Touch" as Spade made contact with the creature. It began to fade and deteriorate, as Spade took the heel of his foot and gave one final blow to the head of the giant okama. Sending it flying into the water, creating a massive wave. As the crew had landed onto the deck of the Spade's Special. "RAHHH!" Was the last sounds that came from the creature, as like the other ones it turned by into a ship that started to deteriorate and sink into the ocean. Spade had seen something like this power before but it was with goblins, remembering his little encounter with Gremlin and once a goblin was defeated it ended up going back to what it was before it got turned into a goblin. Then putting his glove back on, Spade wrapped the back of his head and turned to his crew saying. 'The Teacher Did It Again' "That was a bit of fun, so then I take it I have earned myself my beach time now." Spade said not thinking anything else of the giant random okama attack. "Captain! What the hell was that thing?" Ishida exclaimed, as he enjoyed fighting that thing. But Spade turning to him and looking at Ishida. "There was nothing to worry about Ishida, how about you and Fan go and check to make sure that Mitsunari and Otoboro are ok. I am sure there are more of the drag rejects running around out there." Spade turning, with his hands behind his head as he walked beside Tenkai. "Hey Tenkai come with for a second ok?" as Tenkai following behind him, as the two went into the gym and sat down on the floor. "What did you want captain?" Tenkai asked, looking a bit worried and yet surprised that his captain wouldn't be a bit worried about what just happened. Spade exhaled some smoke and told Tenkai, "Ok then Tenkai, I have a riddle for you? What do you call a guy who has the power to turn anything in an okama? Plus I hear that freak has an obsession with me and is basically a stalker?" Spade giving a laugh out, as Tenkai looked at his captain with a confused look. "Captain are you drunk?" Asked, as Spade shook his head and got a serious look on his face. "I have been hearing rumors about some kind of Okama wanting to make me his lover or something, but I thought we wouldn't even be in the same sea as him. But with my pain in the ass luck, it looks like that freak is on the island." Spade said taking out a flask and taking a drink of his drink, Whiskey. "Captain what are you trying to get at?" Tenkai confused at what Spade was talking about, Spade got an annoyed look on his face. "Tenkai your a smart dude right? Its right infront of you, even though that freak in Chic has a strange Devil Fruit power. You can't underestimate him yah know? So while the others are trying to defeat the minions. We are going to confront this Queen or whatever, so you want help or are you not man enough to take down a freak in chic? Heh!" Spade got up and grabbed his blade from the gym and Tenkai behind him. 'Make Way! Make Way! Krolowa is Taking The Stage!' "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories